


See What's Become of Me

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Nature, Poem? - Freeform, Walks In The Park, Winter, finding beauty in little things, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A winter evening walk, watching the world.





	See What's Become of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Simon & Garfunkel song [“A Hazy Shade of Winter”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnZdlhUDEJo)

It was easy to dismiss the winter as nothing more than the end of the year. Picturesque snow concealing a cold as sharp as the edge of a knife. Long, dark nights bordering grim days, the weak northern sun struggling to break through mournful ash-gray clouds. Easy to dismiss it as a season of death and darkness, the birds fled from its bitter chill.

Nothing came easy to him anymore, though, not even this. 

The sun dipped low on the horizon, turning the bare trees to black latticework, black lace against the dimming sky. Graying snow a few days old sat on fallen leaves, straggling grass poking brownly through. His feet crunched along a gray gravel trail. 

Too easy to overlook the winter as nothing more than cold and empty, swift and deadly. Too easy to overlook the glints of gold painted onto the rough treebark as the sun sank to the edge of the earth. Too easy to overlook the artistry in the swaying branches, following their silent choreography in the wind. Too easy to overlook the tiny, bright splashes of red, winter berries clinging to bushes and trees. Too easy to overlook the little brown wren at dusk, trilling his challenge into the air. Saying here I am, I _live_. The audacity of life.

Winter was the end, but so was it the beginning. Out of the death of winter, new life would come. 

And so too would he.


End file.
